Apoptosis is a mode of cell death in which the cell commits suicide either to ensure proper development of the organism or to destroy cells that represent a threat to the organism's integrity. Morphologically, apoptosis is characterized by blebbing of the plasma membrane, shrinking of the cytoplasm and nucleus, and fragmenting into particles which are engulfed by phagocytic cells. Although apoptosis plays a critical role in normal development, its impairment is thought to be a significant factor in the etiology of such diseases as cancer, autoimmune disorders, inflammatory diseases, and viral infections. Conversely, increased apoptosis has been linked to AIDS and neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease, stroke, and Alzheimer's disease.
Bcl-XL is a protein which, in healthy cells, is expressed in the outer membranes of the mitochondria, the endoplasmic reticulum, and the nuclear envelope. Its function is to bind to specific protein/protease complexes and prevent cell apoptosis. Upon internal damage to the cell the protein/protease complexes are released, and cause the process of apoptosis to begin. An over-expression of Bcl-XL, often present in cancerous and other diseased cells, results in the blocking of apoptotic signals and allows the cells to proliferate. It is believed that by blocking BCl-XL, apoptosis can be induced in diseased cells, and can provide an effective therapy for cancer and other diseases caused by the impairment of the apoptotic process. Based on these findings and the absence of small molecule BCl-XL inhibitors from current cancer therapies, there is a continuing need for compounds which can trigger apoptosis through the inhibition of the Bcl family of proteins.